


Truth or Drink: Exes Edition

by shespeaks



Series: Inspired by [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Lovers to Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shespeaks/pseuds/shespeaks
Summary: inspired by Cut’s Truth or Drink: Exes Edition"The rules are: you answer truthfully or you take a shot."https://youtu.be/pxYpvNMbdXQ





	Truth or Drink: Exes Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this using a playwriting format.  
> Bold = Character  
> [brackets] = character actions/stage direction

CAST:  
STEVE: 23, tall, dirty blond. Kinda like Archie Andrews from _Riverdale_.  
Semi-athletic and sweet but has some hard edges. Used to tweet about peanut m &ms and stuff.

BUCKY: 24, also tall but not as broad, brunette. Jughead’s “I’m a weirdo” speech was his life in high school. Now is super smart tech dude.

 

[ _Video opens with **Steve** and **Bucky** sitting across from each other at a tiny card table with several bottles between them._ ]  
**Director** : Please state your name and who the person sitting across from you is. [ _off screen_ ]  
**Steve** : My name is Steven Grant Rogers and across from me is my ex, Bucky.  
**Bucky** : same, but I’m James “Bucky” Barnes and Steve is my “ex-bf 4 eva, deck!” [ _cutesy voice_ ] Although he looks a bit different from when I last saw him. [ _shifty eyes_ ]  
**Steve** : Do you remember “Shoes”?  
**Bucky** : OMG, let’s get some shoes!

[ _Awkward chuckles_ ]

 **Director** : The rules are: you answer truthfully or you take a shot.  
**Steve** : I don’t drink.  
**Bucky** : [ _is surprised_ ]  
**Steve** : I used to drink, but then I would black out.  
**Bucky** : [ _it’s apparent that Bucky hasn’t seen Steve in while_ ]  
**Steve** : And I would do crazy shit– that people would tell me later.  
**Bucky** : I, also don’t drink. Family shit, y’know? [ _flaps hand_ ]  
[ _Both stare at **Director** off screen_ ]  
**Steve** : So I guess we’ll just answer all the questions…?  
**Director** : I was not prepared for this…But let’s get started, alright? Steve, pick up the first card and read it out loud. Then switch.

“How long were we together?”  
**Bucky** : Four years?  
**Steve** : Best friends turned boyfriends.  
**Bucky** : Through highschool.  
**Steve** : Ended right after graduation.  
**Bucky** : We had a joint grad party.  
[ _It’s like they’ve rehearsed this_ ]

“So how long ago was that?”  
**Steve** : Like 5 years?  
**Bucky** : Wow  
**Director** : You’re both like 23 now?  
**Bucky** : I’m 24, just year and a bit older  
**Steve** : Excuse you, I’m 23 and ½. [ _Playful smirk_ ]

“Why did we break up?”  
**Bucky** : Different colleges, different states, different majors [ _shrugs, nonchalant_ ]  
**Steve** : I remember it a little differently…

“How long did it take for you to get over us? And what did you do to help yourself”  
**Steve** : Can we skip this one for now?  
**Bucky** : What, why? Who was the girl you dated in college? Brown hair?  
**Steve** : [ _looks uncomfortable_ ]

“I dare you to take a body shot off of me…to get out of this, you have to take two shots”  
**Steve** : Can we do two shots of water?  
**Bucky** : I’d be okay with that.

“What did you friends and parents think of me?”  
**Bucky** : Since we were childhood friends first, Steve’s mom always knew me and knit me sweaters for my birthday.  
**Steve** : Yeah, I was always allowed over after school, on the weekends, during the holidays. My ma included.

“Do you Facebook stalk me?”  
**Steve** : You must’ve, how else would you’ve know about Peggy?  
**Bucky** : Aha! So you did date her!  
**Steve** : [ _rolls eyes_ ] I’m bisexual.  
**Director** : You’re not coming out right now, are you?  
**Steve** : Nah, I came out in like 10th grade

“Who was the first person you made out with after we broke up?”  
**Bucky** : Natasha, but for a play!  
**Steve** : [ _raises eyebrow_ ]  
**Bucky** : I’m gay. You know that.

“Do you remember our anniversary?”  
**Steve** : yeah, [ _quietly_ ] November 10th.  
**Bucky** : double presents. [ _smirks_ ]  
**Director** : What?  
**Steve** : Our anniversary and then Hanukkah and Christmas. Double presents.

“Do you still own anything of mine?”  
**Steve** : I have like a really old NASA shirt of yours, from back when it was too big for me.  
**Bucky** : I think I still have a Valentine’s Day teddy bear. It’s probably at my mom’s house.

“Do you regret going out with me?  
**Bucky** : No. Not at all.  
**Steve** : Some of the best years of my life.

 **Director** : So a question from the beginning:  
“Why did we break up?”  
**Steve** : I thought I wasn’t good enough. Smart enough.  
**Bucky** : Partially the different colleges thing, didn’t think we knew how to make long-distance work.  
**Steve** : You made a comment about how we tweet drastically different things or something equally dramatic. We had a fight.

 **Director** : Where do y’all live now?  
**Steve** : Chelsea. I can walk to the office.  
**Bucky** : East village. Jewish roots, y’know?  
**Director** : Holy shit. Y’all are right near each other. You haven’t run into each before now?  
**Bucky** : Different lives, I guess.  
**Steve** : You’d catch me at Katz’s on Thursdays though. [ _small smile_ ]  
**Bucky** : No shit?  
**Steve** : No shit. Love me some matzah ball soup. Always have.  
**Bucky** : Even when I made it when we were both sick?  
**Steve** : It reminds me of the younger days.  
[ _Both stare at each other thoughtfully_ ]

 **Steve** : I think we broke up because we were scared to hold each other back.  
**Bucky** : I went to school in manhattan. Aerospace at Cooper Union.  
**Steve** : Graphic design at VCU. Richmond, Virginia.  
**Bucky** : That’s a big school right?  
**Steve** : Just wanted to blend in for a bit.  
**Bucky** : Sports?  
**Steve** : Baseball, got a small scholarship. But dropped it after sophomore year.  
**Bucky** : I learned to skateboard. Mostly to remember physics.  
**Steve** : And to show off?  
**Bucky** : Haha, yeah, but no, I think we broke up because we knew it would happen sooner or later, especially with college in the fall.

“Am I a better lover than who you’re with currently?”  
**Steve** : Not with anyone. Not since peggy.  
**Bucky** : I had a 3-month long one night stand, like a year ago.  
**Steve** : What, you only saw them at night? Standing?  
**Bucky** : You think you’re so clever, do you?

“What do you miss most about us?”  
**Bucky** : The easy companionship. Easy to talk to.  
**Steve** : Kinda the same, but someone to always hang out with. Even doing nothing was doing something with you.  
[ _Both start to reach towards each other_ ]

“If you could erase every thought of me, would you?”  
**Steve** : Hell no. That’d be like erasing the first 18 years of my life.  
**Bucky** : Same. I’ve known Steve longer than I’ve known my baby sister Becca.

“If we were the last two people on earth, would we become lovers?”  
**Bucky** : To be honest, probably.  
**Steve** : I’d allow it [ _quiet smile_ ]

 **Director** : Another question you didn’t answer before: “How long did it take for you to get over us?”  
**Steve** : I never got over you. I thought about you constantly.  
**Bucky** : I would start to text you or email you, but would delete them.  
**Steve** : I wish we stayed friends at least.

“Would you do it all over again?”  
**Steve** : In a heartbeat, I love this guy.  
**Bucky** : [ _almost literal heart eyes emoji_ ]

“Where do you see us in the next 10 years?”  
**Director** : I’d like to see myself at your wedding. [ _laughs_ ]  
**Bucky** : You wanna try again, Stevie?  
**Steve** : Meet you at Katz’s next Thursday, for lunch?  
**Director** : It’s a date!  
[ _ **Steve** and **Bucky** practically holding hands over the table._ ]

 **Director** : Let’s wrap this shit up, shall we? Last question?

“Is there anything you want to apologize for?”  
**Bucky** : I’d like to apologize for not trying after senior year of high school.  
**Steve** : I’d like to apologize for breaking your 2nd Xbox controller.  
**Bucky** : [ _outraged_ ] That was you?! I’ve been blaming Becca for the last 10 years!

[ _Screen fades to black, then returns with a picture of **Steve** and **Bucky** outside of Katz’s Deli._ ]

**Author's Note:**

> stuckymanip


End file.
